Kei Munakata
| image = | alias = Last Carpet The Murdering Demon Who Doesn't Kill | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party Loser Team True Flask Plan | previous position = Head of the Ninth Floor | relatives = Koi Munakata (Younger Sister) Kouki Akune (Brother-in-Law) | ability = Hidden Weapons Specialist | abnormality = Killing Impulse | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Hiroshi Kamiya | english voice = Clint Bickham | image gallery = yes }} Kei Munakata (宗像 形, Munakata Kei) is a senior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Last Carpet (枯れた樹海, Rasuto Kāpetto). He is the older brother of Koi Munakata. Personality Munakata acts calm and reserved most of the time, but due to his Abnormality constantly has the urge to kill people. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 6 However, he does not kill without reason; rather, all reasons are good enough for him to kill someone. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 11-13 Despite this, he knows killing is wrong, and learnt how to use a vast and diverse arsenal of hidden weapons as a way to keep people at a distance so he would not hurt them. However, this way of life was a lonely one, so Munakata joined the Flask Plan to try and make friends. After his defeat at the hands of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, he finally makes a friend. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 2-5 Munakata cares deeply for his friendship with Zenkichi, joining the Loser Team to help him, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 18 and later preparing to kill Misogi Kumagawa for Zenkichi's sake. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 119, pages 18-19 Youka Naze considers Munakata the Abnormal closest to being a Minus, however, Kumagawa disagrees, and instead believes Munakata is the furthest from being a Minus, as he does not smile in the face of hardship. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 120, pages 16-17 Appearance Munakata has long, spiky blue hair tied in a small ponytail at the back, and blue eyes. He wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. When dressed casually, Munakata wears a jacket with several pockets over a tight shirt, with dark pants. Munakata is nearly always seen with a calm, blank expression on his face. Ten years later, Munakata wears a Japanese exorcist's outfit. History When walking through a city at a young age, Munakata first realized how fragile human lives are. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 1 Upon joining the Flask Plan, Munakata was taught hidden weapon usage by Maguro Kurokami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 16 However, Munakata demonstrated no aptitude with weaponry. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, page 1 At some point in time, Munakata created Naze's blade-proof tights at her request. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 4 Plot Thirteen Party Arc After Medaka Kurokami leaves Hakama Shiranui's office, Munakata and five other members of the Thirteen Party make their presence known. Questioned by Hakama of his opinion of Medaka, Munakata states he is unimpressed, pointing out that she didn't notice any of them, though he admits he was surprised by the results of the dice test. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-14 As Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party, Munakata listens on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 On the second floor, Munakata awaits the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 18-19 When the Student Council arrives on the second floor, Munakata orders them to close the door so as not disrupt the room's fragile environment. Munakata introduces himself, then asks them to move on as he is busy watering the plants, and is not the fighting type. As Medaka turns, he attacks her from behind with a sword. She manages to dodge, surprising Munakata, who states he had heard she couldn't move reflexively. He then reveals himself as a hidden weapons user, and the killing type. After hearing how Sanou Tsushima and Unou Tsushima describe him, he corrects them, claiming that he has plenty of reasons for killing; they just aren't the reasons normal people have. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 3-13 When Maguro shows up, Munakata remembers him as the one who taught him how to use hidden weapons, turning him from a fearful killer into a repulsive killer. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 16 As Zenkichi prepares to fight him, Munakata readies his weapons, and states the two of them could have been friends. For that reason, he will kill Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 19 Munakata offers Zenkichi a sword, though he actually intends to slash the younger boy when he moves within range. Zenkichi does not take the bait. Munakata attacks, only for his sword to be knocked out of his hands. He draws multiple swords and attacks again, only to be methodically disarmed by Zenkichi. He tries again with a pair of sledgehammers, only for Zenkichi to stop this attack as well. Having decided how best to kill Zenkichi, Munakata reveals a spiked staff, which he claims will make up for his poor movements, and cannot be blocked. However, Zenkichi stops the attack with his shirt, and knees Munakata in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Munakata takes out two guns, a Smith & Wesson 44 Magnum, and a Desert Eagle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, pages 3-19 Munakata takes aim with his guns, only for them to be kicked away by Zenkichi. He is amazed to see Zenkichi charged with the guns pointing at him, and is more amazed when Zenkichi disassembles them. Munakata pulls out a large number of guns, but they are kicked away before he can use them. He and Zenkichi begin rapidly struggling in close quarters. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 2-6 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 8 Munakata tosses a pair of grenades at Zenkichi, though he does not expect them to be effective either. Seeing Zenkichi kick them into a pond, Munakata pulls out a rocket launcher. Zenkichi kicks it away though, surprising Munakata by avoiding both the trigger and the gun powder. With his weapons gone, Munakata's speed increases drastically, and he attacks Zenkichi from behind with his bare hands. He is kicked in the head by Zenkichi, and knocked to the ground. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 11-18 Munakata impales Zenkichi in the back with five swords. He rises to his feet, and chides Zenkichi for dropping his guard, claiming he hasn't even used half of his hidden weapons yet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 19-20 Munakata stands over the fallen Zenkichi, and chides the Student Council for believing their loved ones wouldn't die. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 1 As Medaka sobs, he tells her her sensitivity makes him want to kill her. He accuses Maguro of being responsible for Zenkichi's death, as Maguro wrote up the draft for the current Flask Plan. He is shocked when Zenkichi rises to his feet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 5-9 Munakata tells Zenkichi to give up; but when Zenkichi accuses him of not wanting to kill, Munakata loses his temper and draws all his remaining weapons. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 11-12 He is surprised by the strength of Zenkichi's kick, but is not impressed, not seeing how the kick alone will defeat him. Munakata is caught unawares as the weapons Zenkichi kicked into the ceiling earlier fall down, deeply wounding him. He expresses his disbelief that Zenkichi thought so far ahead, and accuses Zenkichi of being too scared. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, pages 13-17 He collapses, his blades scattered around him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 36, page 19 When the Tsushima twins suggest that Munakata has been faking his Abnormality, Munakata refutes them. Rising into a sitting position, he explains that his desire to kill is real, but that he loves people, so he keeps them away by pretending to be a murderer. He admits that it was lonely living like that however, so he joined the Flask Plan to make friends. He then tells Zenkichi he feels he could get along with him, and asks the younger boy if he wants to be friends with him. Zenkichi states that, after risking their lives in battle, they are already friends. Zenkichi offers Munakata his hand, who takes it. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 1-6 As Zenkichi tells the Student Council they have to regroup outside the Flask Plan labs, Munakata arrives along with Myouri Unzen, Harigane Onigase, Nekomi Nabeshima, and Myouga Unzen, and Shigusa Takachiho to provide support. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 18-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 1 Munakata assures the Student Council that, while he may not be much help, he will do his best. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 3 Munakata tells Sanou that only Unzen and the Plus Six can use the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 13 When the Plus Six arrive, Munakata draws a sword. He tells Gunki Itoshima that he has not betrayed anyone, but has chosen to stand in the light. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 Munakata tells Unzen he should be in the drama club. Together, the Loser Team prepares to fight the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 18-19 Munakata and the others are quickly captured by Yutori Chikuzen's hair; however, Takachiho escapes and distracts her along enough for Munakata to cut them all free. He then pulls out his guns and opens fire on the Plus Six. He is shocked to see them unharmed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 1-5 While Medaka and company prepare to descend to the thirteenth floor, Munakata and the others are still fighting the Plus Six. Munakata fights Shoko Kamimine with a handgun and his rocket launcher. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 11 Later, he, along with the rest of the Loser Team and the Plus Six, is defeated by Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-16 Kumagawa Incident Arc Munakata lies defeated as Kumagawa gloats. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 20-21 Following the battle, he is sent to the hospital along with the rest of Kumagawa's victims. Instead of external wounds, those who got pierced through with the giant screws took severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 On August twenty-second, Munakata is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 13 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc When Zenkichi decides to oppose Medaka, Munakata sides with Zenkichi. After Zenichi is defeated by Medaka, Munakata arrives with Naze and announces to everyone present that Zenkichi has support in opposing Medaka. He then takes Zenichi off to the infirmary. Munakata later pretends to leave school in order to spy on Kumagawa. As Kumagawa decides to make a third party to oppose both sides, Munakata decides to put a stop to Kumagawa as he would be getting and Zenichi's way and would hinder him. They both proceed to battle. It is revealed that Munakata and Zenichi spent time together over the summer. As the battle is underway Munakata is attacked by a sound cannon fired by Kikajima and simply cuts through it. He reveals that during the Student Council battle he was stuck in the hospital, filled with bitter feelings. As the battle wages on Munakata deals fatal blows to Kumawaga with a bladed boomerang, shots fired from a gun aimed at Kikaijima, and a stab to the throat with his bare hands, killing Kumagawa. Afterwards he learns that the Candidate Student Council, including his little sister, plan on forming a third party. Kumawaga revives and reveals he has All Fiction once again. Munakata leaves in order to inform the others. Kumawaga states after he leaves that no one can catch him once he moves at full speed, and that Munakata has actually grown stronger than him. Unknown Shiranui Arc Walking to school with Zenkichi, Munakata is informed of the events of the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Hearing that Zenkichi and Medaka are now engaged, he advises Zenkichi talk to Medaka and sort things out properly. He is surprised when Medaka rebuffs Zenkichi's advances. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, pages 1-2 At the Shiranui Village, the Thirteen Party's Front Six are introduced by Oudo Miyakonojou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 2-3 Stating that he does not need a reason to kill him, Munakata attacks Iihiko Shishime with his blades. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 6-7 Munakata stands back as Oudo converses with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 12-14 When Iihiko is knocked off the mountain by an armored truck, Munakata joins the others in making their escape. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 21 As Zenkichi hovers near death, Munakata's voice is one of the many that gives him encouragement. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 2 He is also one of the people he remembers before preparing to fight Iihiko Shishime. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 16 At the end of the academic year, Munakata is among the graduating students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 2 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 6-7 His message to Medaka is a thank you. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Munakata has succeeded as head of the Munakata family, and now fights demons. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 11 Equipment Munakata's hidden weapons.jpg|Munakata's hidden weapons. Munakata's katana.jpg|Munakata's katana. Munakata's hammers.jpg|Munakata's hammers. Munakata's spiked staff.jpg|Munakata's spiked staff. Munakata's guns.jpg|Munakata's Smith & Wesson 44 Magnum and Desert Eagle. Munakata's grenades.png|Munakata's grenades. Munakata's rocket launcher.jpg|Munakata's rocket launcher. Munakata's boomerang.jpg|Munakata's boomerang. Last Carpet gets serious.jpg|Munakata gets serious. Hidden Weapons Specialist: Trained by Maguro, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 16 Munakata is a hidden weapons specialist, capable of hiding numerous weapons concealed within his clothing, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 9 even weapons that have much bigger dimensions than his body. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, pages 14-15 However, Munakata is not particularly talented with using any of these weapons, and instead focuses on overwhelming his opponents rather than taking them out with any kind of finesse. However, he is aware of which of his weapons are best depending on the situation, and after feeling out his opponent, can choose the best weapon with which to defeat them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 34, pages 10-13 After being defeated by Kumagawa, Munakata spent his time training, and has improved to the extent that he can cut through sound with a sword. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 120, page 7 Abilities Superhuman Speed: Munakata carries so much weaponry on his person, that it actually slows him down; as he uses up more of his weapons, he becomes much faster. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, page 15 After Munakata drops all his weapons, his maximum speed surpasses even Kumagawa himself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 121, page 18 Abnormality Killing Impulse (殺人衝動, Satsujin Shōdō): Munakata's Abnormality is his instinctive desire to kill. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, pages 10-11 Before being a weapons specialist, he is a killer, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 35, pages 14-15 and it is the very intensity of his urges that drives him to isolation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, page 2 His Abnormality is more similar to that of a Minus, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, page 14 but because of his personality, he has retained his humanity and has not fallen to madness. His instinctual ability as a killer is so great that he is capable of inflicting fatal injuries with his bare hands. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 121, pages 4-5 However, as a killing expert Munakata is also quite adept at not killing people. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, page 1 Even if Munakata himself is in danger of being killed, he can dodge the blow of impact to survive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, page 3 After finally killing someone for the first time, Munakata discovers murder to be boring, and has lost both his desire to kill, and subsequently, his Abnormality. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 121, page 8 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the anime, Munakata is seen standing with five other members of the Thirteen Party atop the clock tower while Medaka is hospitalized. Medaka Box anime; Episode 12 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Last Carpet means A Sea of Dead Trees. *Munakata was voted the ninth most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 483 votes. *Munakata was voted the fifth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 807 votes. *Munakata was voted the third most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 323 votes. Quotes *(Catchphrase) "So I'll kill you." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 33, page 11 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal